Amor prohibido
by WorldSandy12
Summary: Después de la boda fallida Ranma se casa con ukyo , y akane se va a estudiar en E.S.U , después de tantos años se rencontraran ,ranma tiene un hijo de 16 años el cual se enamorara perdidamente de akane , padre e hijo luchando por el mismo amor de una misma mujer
1. Chapter 1

Nuevamente abro los ojos y él no está a mi lado, siento un vacío en mi alma ,pero aun así sigo sonriendo ,desde que deje nerimar todo cambio ,mi vida se volvió un aeropuerto por mes y mis miedos desaparecieron, recuerdo la mañana en la que todo esto comenzó , a veces me pregunto cómo es que llegue a esto , a enamorarme de un amor imposible

Cada día despierto sintiendo los rayos del sol en mis ojos y nuevamente al trabajo ,nuevamente a esta rutina que me tiene cansada ..Desde que tu no estas a mi lado nada es igual … y ahora otro amor imposible llega a mi corazón ..será que esto es amor verdadero o solo es una simple fantasía que cree por no querer estar sin ti


	2. Regreso a Casa

Los personajes le pertenecen a la marravillosa rumiko takahashi, salvo algunos creados por mi

-los personajes hablan

\- (los personajes piensan)

Has hecho tanto mal, me has derrumbado, y todo lo que hice por ti, ¿a donde quedo? , corrí tan lejos ,robe almas ,olvide vidas , tu mirada es tan fría , pero yo también puedo ser cruel ,me hiciste creer engaños ,todo lo que hice se ha ido ,todo por amor , como me gustaría vivir en tu corazón..

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto de los ángeles estaba ella, una mujer muy hermosa con un cabello largo de color azul, ojos terracota, cuerpo escultural, la peli azul se encontraba sentada esperando pacientemente

-(Nuevamente vuelvo a los ángeles para rencontrarme con mi familia, esto ya se está volviendo aburrido) pensaba la mujer cuando sintió una presencia que la saco de sus pensamientos

\- ¡Akane gracias a dios te encontré!, no podía distinguirte entre tanta gente dijo un chico con lentes abrazando a la peli azul

-¡Ah! Hola Fernando, comento sonriente

-bueno creo que es hora de que salgamos, nabiki nos está esperando en el auto

-la peli azul tomo sus maletas saliendo de aquel lugar junto al chico

-Hola hermanita, valla que has cambiado dijo la castaña recibiéndola con un abrazo

\- Jajaja bueno no soy la única

\- vamos chicas es hora de irse comento Fernando algo impaciente

\- (realmente nabiki ha cambiado, se le ve tan distinta)

-bueno akane y que tal Francia dijo nabiki empezando a manejar

-pues ..Muy bien

-me alegro de que te hayas divertido (no sé cómo le diré pero debo hacerlo) pensaba la castaña en su interior

.

.

En nerimar

-(que le diré, se molestara, estoy seguro de que enloquecerá) pensaba un hombre ojos azules y cabello negro el cual se encontraba cenando con su familia

-Umm ranma sucede algo, estas muy callado comento algo curiosa y molesta ukyo

-Oh nada, es solo que debo de decirles algo

-pues dilo de una vez papa dijo el hijo de ranma el cual era muy parecido a el a excepción de sus ojos verdes

-bu-bueno es que nos mudaremos a los angeles

\- ¡QUE! como que a los angeles, explícate saotome grito una ukyo muy molesta

-S-s-si es que es necesario, mis padres se mudaran por cosas personales y creo que es mejor que nosotros también lo hagamos

-y que pasara con tu trabajo

-ukyo sabes que tengo una empresa en los angeles , así que está resuelto

\- está bien tu ganas, pero se puede saber cuáles son esos asuntos personales

-B-b-bue-e-no dijo el oji azul entre cortado

-ukyo con la mirada baja,- es por ella…

-en parte si

\- en parte, que significa comento triste la peli castaña

\- ¿ella? , que quieres decir con eso mama

\- que te lo explique tu padre grito saliendo de la habitación

-papa que sucede

-esto no es problema tuyo dijo saliendo tras ukyo

-(porque actuaran así) el chico escucho gritos en el pasillo, camino sigilosamente tratando de oír la pelea de sus padres

\- ¡Ukyo quieres calmarte!

-cómo quieres que me calme si mi esposo aun ama a su amorcito de hace años

\- no seas ridícula, a ella la olvide hace mucho

\- pues no parece

-pero es verdad

-solo iré a los angeles con una condición, no quiero por nada de este mundo que esa mujer se acerque a la familia

-está bien…

\- y sobre todo, no quiero que nuestro hijo sepa de akane , esa mujer ya está muerta para mí ,y si tu llegas a hacer alguna estupidez también lo estarás

-el oji verde camino deprisa a su habitación para no verse descubierto, se tiro a su cama con miles de dudas (porque mi madre estará tan alterada, no entiendo nada, ¿cómo es que se llamaba aquella mujer?, akira…, akana …... ¡Akane! (Realmente es un nombre hermoso)

.

.

-Jajajaja no puedo creer lo terribles que son mis sobrinos reía akane

-Jaja ya lo creo comento nabiki manejando

\- y como esta kasumi

-muy bien, ya viene otro en camino, ya serian cuatro demonios que cuidar

\- Que sorpresa!, no estaba enterada de su nuevo embarazo

\- bueno akane tu….tu te alejaste un poco de la familia ,es normal que ella ..Bueno

\- entiendo, sé que me he distanciado mucho, ¡y por cierto! que paso con kuno

\- Ah nada , terminamos

\- pero cómo es posible si ustedes se amaban tanto, bueno eso es lo que parecía

-si bueno ..no resulto , realmente no quiero hablar de eso

-(es mejor que cambie de tema) pensaba la peliazul , - Fernando y cómo has estado le pregunto al primo de la familia el cual había estado callado en todo el transcurso

-muy bien akane , ya sabes con lisa y las niñas

\- me alegro mucho

\- Bueno ya llegamos dijo nabiki estacionándose en una casa muy hermosa de tres pisos de color azul con un hermoso jardín y picina en el exterior

-(no puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado este lugar , se ve a un más grande que antes) pensaba la peli azul entrando en la casa, unos niños corrieron aproximándose a ella abrazándola

\- Hola niños como están dijo la chica abrazándolos (sebastian ,andres y omar se ven tan grandes , como los extrañe)

\- muy bien tía dijo omar , era el hijo mayor con 13 años de edad , cabello castaño como el de kasumi y tenia lentes igual que su padre

-estamos felices de que hayas vuelto comento sebastian un niño de 9 años , baja estatura con cabello negro acompañado por su pequeño hermano

\- niños no molesten a su tía dijo una chica alta , pelo negro y ojos color marrón

\- Hola lisa como estas

-muy bien akane estoy tan feliz de verte dijo sonriente

\- porque tanto escándalo aparecieron tres chicas mas

-¡Akane! gritaron todas avanzando a ella para abrazarla

\- Hola chicas comente feliz (esto es tan diferente, rasary , karly y Gabriela han cambiado mucho )

-como te fue dijo rasary

\- que tal parís, apuesto que ha de ser hermoso expreso karly

\- chicas ya basta, es mejor que vayas a desempacar akane y luego hablamos en la cena interfirió nabiki entrando a casa junto a Fernando

\- me parece bien dijo la peli azul subiendo las escaleras con su equipaje

-nabiki cuando se lo dirás le susurro Fernando a la castaña

-decirle que pregunto queriendo evadir el tema

\- nabiki no puedes ocultarle esto a tu hermana

\- se lo diré, es solo que….no sé cómo reaccionara dijo bajando la mirada

\- nunca debiste hacer esto

\- y que se suponía que debía hacer, ¿dejarlo solo?, ella era una niña y yo hice lo correcto

\- era su decisión

\- y mira lo que hizo con nuestras vidas

-tía de que hablan pregunto omar el cual se había percatado de la conversación de sus tíos

\- de nada, es mejor que cenemos

\- si no se lo dices esto empeorara y yo no te ayudare mas dijo Fernando dejando a una preocupada nabiki

.

.

en nerimar

\- estas demente gritaba ukyo por toda la casa

\- sé que es muy pronto pero debemos hacerlo dijo ranma con la mirada baja y algo nervioso

-muy pronto, debemos irnos esta noche a los angeles , es una locura ¡pero claro ya quieres ver a tu amante!

\- ¡que!, no digas eso, ella y yo nos dejamos de ver ase mucho, ukyo sabes que yo solo te amo a ti

-entonces porque nos debemos de ir esta noche, y las cosas que, ¿se quedaran en casa?

\- compre ..Compre una casa en unos suburbios hace poco

-¡así que esto lo llevas planeando!

\- ukyo no voy a los angeles por ella .. Es por otra razón

\- ¿¡y cual es!?

-bueno ..Es que…el…El padre de akane murió

-Y-yo no sabía dijo ukyo sorprendida

-por ello es que mis padres irán a los angeles , no pudimos ir al entierro pero si iremos a la ceremonia de esta semana , mi padre ha hablado con kasumi y aun no superan la perdida ,mis padres decidieron mudarse y yo creo que es bueno también para nosotros salir de nerimar

-ranma y esas personas que tienen que ver con nosotros, entiendo que has tenido mucho éxito y tienes tu propia empresa en los angeles pero es mejor quedarnos

\- ukyo! era un padre para mí, entiende

-Afffss está bien, empezare a empacar, es mejor que hables con tu hijo

-está bien dijo ranma subiendo a la habitación de takahashi

-hijo puedo entrar

\- si adelante dijo al otro lado de la habitación

-tenemos que hablar

\- es sobre el viaje, mama ya me dijo que será esta noche , no hay problema

\- entonces no hay de que más hablar , te pido que seas delicado tu madre está un poco molesta dijo saliendo de la habitación hasta que takahashi lo llamo

\- Emm papa

-que sucede

\- esto… Bue-bueno puede oír que hablaban de una mujer..una tal akane

\- y que sucede con eso pregunto ranma sorprendido y algo inquieto ya que no le gustaba hablar del tema

-qui...Quien es ella

\- hijo no quiero hablar de este tema

\- y porque no, ya tengo 16 y no soy ningún niño

\- eso lo sé pero…. Afffss solo has caso dijo saliendo de la habitación un tanto molesto

.

.

-Bueno creo que ya esta se decía así misma la peli azul después de haber guardado sus pertenencias, la habitación era espaciosa con muchos muebles y un escritorio donde guardaba papeles importantes y donde se encontraba la pc , en la parte izquierda una gran cama ,tenía su propio balcón y un baño privado

La peli azul tomo un pequeño cuadro donde se encontraba una fotorafia de toda la familia (si tan solo las cosas fueran como antes) pensaba empezando a llorar silenciosamente (como es que me dejaste sola papa)

Flash back

3 meses atrás….

En uno de los bares de la ciudad se encontraban cinco chicas sentadas conversando y tomando animadamente

-Jaja akane esto esta increíble

-Jaja ya lo creo Andrea

\- sin duda alguna venir Francia fue lo mejor decía una chica peli negra acompañada por otras dos las cuales estaban borrachas

\- bueno creo que es me… el sonido de su celular interrumpió a la peli azul (quien será) es nabiki (que le pasara)

\- Hola nabiki que sucede

\- A-a-a-aka-ne contesto nabiki llorando

\- na-nabiki que sucede

\- e-e-es que papa

-¡que sucede con papa!

-mu –murió

-la peli azul dejo caer su celular impactada (papa está muerto…..)

Fin Flash back

La mujer estaba tan ocupada en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando nabiki entro a su habitación

-Akane ya es hora de cenar

-y –ya voy

-estabas pensando en papa verdad

\- es mejor bajar dijo secándose las lagrimas

\- akane puedes hablar conmigo

\- nabiki ahora no dijo saliendo de su habitación

-akane….

En la cena se encontraba kasumi la cual había recibido a su hermana gustosa , tofu , Sebastián , Omar ,Andrés(los hijos de kasumi y tofu) , Fernando (primo de la familia de akane ) , nabiki , lisa (esposa de Fernando), Karly(hermana de fernando ) ,rasary ,Gabriela( hijas de lisa y Fernando ) y akane

-Akane estoy tan feliz de tu regreso dijo kasumi sonriente

\- yo también estoy feliz de volver hermana

\- y que bueno que estas aquí, hacías falta dijo rasary

\- por cierto como están shampoo y mousee

-están muy bien, Iban a venir para cenar pero no pudieron dijo tofu

-y como está su hijo miguel pregunto curiosa la peli azul

\- el... Está muy bien contesto nabiki algo nerviosa mirando a Fernando

\- ¿y ryoga? , hace mucho que no lo veo

-está de viaje junto a akari en Londres, vuelven en una semana al parecer contesto kasumi

-sí y creo que viene tam…decía tofu cuando fue interrumpido

\- valla no sabía que habías vuelto akane dijo una mujer que apareció de pronto en la habitación la cual era muy hermosa, rubia de unos grandes ojos verdes

\- hola Regina le dijo la peli azul con la mirada baja

\- y parece que toda la familia está aquí, bueno en ese caso creo que nos uniremos también, vamos niñas les dijo a dos chicas que se encontraban tras de ella, una era rubia un poco baja y ojos marrones y la otra era peli negra con ojos verdes

-(Emma...nijailin ) pensaban la peli azul

Hola aka-akane dijo Emma

-Hola Emma dijo sonriente la peli azul

-Hola…dijo algo tímida nijailin

\- Oh vamos chicas porque tan tímidas después de todo son hermanas dijo Regina

-(hermanas) se repetía una y otra vez la peli azul

Flash back

2 meses atrás

-kasumi alguien toca la puerta grito nabiki desde las escaleras

-ya voy (quien será) ,- hola , las puedo ayudar dijo refiriéndose a la rubia y a las dos chicas

\- aquí vive la familia tendo

\- así es

-valla pero que casa más hermosa dijo la rubia mirando a su alrededor

\- Emm gracias

\- veo que soun produjo mucho dinero en los angeles

\- usted conoció a mi padre….

\- Jaja claro pero creo que es mejor hablarlo en privado

\- bueno las invito a entrar dijo kasumi

En la sala familiar se encontraban las tres hermanas y las otras tres desconocidas

-y como se llaman ustedes rompió el silencio nabiki

\- yo soy Regina y ellas son mis hijas, nijailin dijo refiriéndose a la pelinegra y Emma señalo a la rubia de baja estatura

\- y usted conoció a nuestro padre por lo que tengo entendido dijo nabiki

\- así es, es más fuimos más que …más que amigos

\- no entiendo se refirió la peli azul

\- su padre y yo .. Es difícil de decirlo pero tuvimos una relación en ..nerimar

\- eso no puedo ser cierto, y en tal caso nuestro padre nunca nos fuera ocultado algo como esto dijo molesta la peli azul

-es más que cierto, el nunca hablo por miedo a lo que ustedes dijeran

\- y como se conocieron pregunto kasumi calmada pero algo sorprendida

-bueno fue una tarde, yo estaba en el centro de nerimar y me encontraba haciendo la compra, él y yo tropezamos haciendo que todo lo que llevaba conmigo se callera, él estaba muy apenado y insistió en acompañarme a casa después de eso nos hicimos amigos, nos veíamos muy seguido, hasta que empezamos a salir y luego el tan solo se fue

\- N-no puedo creer que papa ocultara algo así dijo kasumi sorprendida

\- si bueno, yo vine a hablar con soun

\- lo lamento mucho pero el…murió hace un mes dijo nabiki con la mirada baja

\- Y- yo n-no sabía, lo…Lo lamento

\- bueno si esto es todo lo que iba a decir se puede retirar dijo akane algo molesta

\- esto no es todo…

-a que se refiere dijo aun molesta la peli azul

-antes de la partida de soun yo quede…embarazada de el

-esto …esto no puede ser cierto …usted debe de estar mintien.. Decía akane realmente molesta hasta que kasumi la interrumpido

\- akane deja ..deja que ella hable

-yo quede embarazada pero lo oculte y cuando me decidí a decírselo a soun ,me entere de que él y su familia se había mudado a los angeles , y la hija de soun …su hermana es nijalin

Las hermanas tendo no sabían que decir o que pensar, la mediana de los tendo subió corriendo a su habitación, mientras que kasumi continuaba sorprendida, y akane se sentía traicionada, dolida y molesta, era una sensación tan estraña para ella

kasumi abrazo a la chica que se encontraba callada con la mirada perdida ,- te parece si hablamos en privado cariño dijo sonriente kasumi ,para luego mirar a la otra chica y preguntarle , - y como es que te llamabas tú le pregunto a la rubia

-soy Emma

\- ella es hija de un matrimonio que tuve en el pasado contesto Regina

\- ¡Ah! ya veo, bueno que les parece si les ofrezco algo de tomar, vengan niñas dijo cariñosa kasumi aunque en el interior estaba sorprendida tenía en claro que aquellas niñas eran parte de la familia ahora,-akane vienes

-si ya voy, adelántense (como es que todo esto es posible…)

Fin del Flash back

-no me siento muy bien dijo la peli azul parrándose rápidamente del asiento

-bueno akane espero que te encuentres bien en la mañana dijo Regina

-Ummh Claro finalizó saliendo de la habitación

-yo subiré a mi habitación no tengo apetito dijo nijailin

\- yo igual dijo Emma siguiendo a su hermana

La peli azul se encontraba en su habitación tirada en su cama con su pijama

-(espero que kasumi no este molesta por como actué en la cena) pensaba la peli azul cuando nabiki entro a su habitación para luego sentarse en la cama junto a su hermana

\- que sucede pregunto la castaña

\- no sucede nada

\- entonces porque saliste así cuando viste a Regina

\- aun no me acostumbro a todo esto

\- nijailin y Emma son buenas niñas, al principio también fue difícil para mí pero ahora son nuestras hermanas y parte de la familia, ya no somos niñas , somos adultas y debemos aceptarlo

\- lo sé pero… es que, affss cómo es que papa nos ocultó algo como esto

\- en parte él nunca supo que tuvo una hija de Regina

\- si pero nos ocultó su relación con Regina

-lo se… akane tengo que hablar algo contigo

\- que pasa ahora

-en la ceremonia que haremos para reunirnos todos en familia en nombre de papa vendrán muchas personas como shampoo , ryoga , musse y kodachi

\- Ummh nabiki estoy consciente de eso

\- vendrán otra personas más y no sé cómo reaccionaras

\- no entiendo

\- bu – bueno el tío genma y la tía nodoka vendrán

\- que –que bien ..dijo la peli azul un tanto sorprendida

-y también vendrá…ran- ranma y su fa- familia dijo algo nerviosa esperando la reacción de su hermana

-Ummm ya ..Ya veo

-akane si quieres puedo decirles que no vengan

\- no es necesario

\- estas segura

\- por supuesto, la presencia de ese hombre y de su familia no me incomoda en absoluto

-akane… porque te fuiste tan rápido de casa, supiese que papa murió, volviste y te fuiste otra vez a Francia

-me sentía agobiada, la muerte de papa, esta nueva familia, necesitaba pensar

-entiendo, eso era todo lo que quería decir dijo la castaña saliendo de la habitación

\- (así que ranma viene, ranma… )pensaba la peli azul aun tirada en su cama

Flash back

16 años atrás

En la escuela funrinkan se encontraba akane y sus dos amigas sentadas bajo un árbol

-akane y que tal las cosas con ranma pregunto yuka

\- muy bien, cada día se vuelve más atento conmigo

\- bueno desde que al fin aceptaron que se amaban todo cambio dijo yuka

\- Jaja estoy de acuerdo comento sayuri

El oji azul apareció de pronto abrazando a la peli azul por atrás

-te extrañe en toda la clase mi amor

\- yo también bobo

Fin del Flash back

-maldito mentiroso susurro akane para luego quedarse dormida

.

.

Nabiki que haces pregunto kasumi desde las escaleras

-voy a hacer una llamada

\- Ummh está bien, iré a dormir, vamos niños

\- buenas noches tea gritaron los niños para luego salir de la habitación junto a kasumi

\- (ojala y respondas)pensaba la castaña

-Hola quien ser, se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

\- Hola soy nabiki , shampoo tenemos que hablar

\- ser muy tarde ojala y sea muy importante

\- Affss , akane volvió

\- Ummh ya entender pero porque decirlo como si fuera un problema

\- fernando quiere que le diga a akane la verdad

-¡QUE! Dijo gritando la china

-por ello es que te llame

\- akane no poderse enterar, ni musse saber, si el enterarse de esta mentira odiara a shampoo

\- lo sé, por ello creo que es mejor que guardemos el secreto

\- nosotras hacer eso por muchos años, shampoo no saber si podrá mentirle a akane en la cara

\- shampoo debemos hacerlo, o acaso quieres perder a tu familia

\- y –yo guardar el secreto

\- está bien, hablamos luego y recuerda que esto no puedes hablarlo con nadie

\- yo saber nabiki pero creer que esto ser correcto

\- y –yo , hablemos luego te parece

\- yo estar de acuerdo, mañana venir a mi casa

\- bien, adiós dijo la castaña para luego colgar, (espero no estarme equivocando)

.

.

Bueno niñas debemos de hablar dijo regina cerrando la puerta de la habitación

-que sucede mama pregunto curiosa Emma

-nada es solo que sé que no se sienten muy cómodas aquí pero…este ahora es nuestro hogar

-lo sabemos dijo nijailin

-iré a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua dijo regina saliendo de la habitación

\- Emma salió al balcón pero vio cómo su hermana buscaba algo entre las gavetas y se dirijio Asia ella un tanto curiosa,-que buscas

\- la pelinegra sonrió para luego abrir una pequeña bolsita

\- qué es eso

\- es un poco de satisfacción

\- la rubia se acero y abrió los ojos a darse cuenta de lo que era, - es droga

\- baja la vos dijo en un susurro la peli negra

-estás loca

\- vamos hermana tranquila, solo es una pequeña sustancia

-deja eso o si no le diré a mama

\- Ah cálmate, es muy tarde para regaños dijo señalando su reloj de pulsera

\- un momento dijo tomando su mano para volver a ver el reloj, - esto no es de la tía nabiki

\- valla le dices tía y todo, veo que ya te encariñaste, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo y quemas da que le allá quitado un simple reloj, ella tiene muchas cosas, por una tontería no se va a morir

\- eso es robar

\- solo tienes 17 , un año más que yo y actúas como toda una anticuada

\- le diré todo esto a mama

-bueno yo le diré tu secretito

\- de que hablas

\- no soy estúpida, sé que has salido a escondida estas últimas noches, si mama se entera sabes cómo se pondrá

Regina nuevamente entra a la habitación, - que sucede niñas

-mama debo de decirte algo hablo Emma para luego mirar a nijailin , - sucede que ni..decía hasta ser interrumpida por nijailin

\- de echo yo también debo de decirte algo mama

\- bien y que es lo que deben de decirme

-bueno mejor empiezo yo dijo nijailin, - sucede que…

\- que estamos de acuerdo en tratar de sentirnos más cómodas en este lugar dijo Emma no dejando que nijailin terminara la oración

\- eso es cierto nijailin

\- si mama dijo sonriente

\- ya vuelvo niñas dijo regina saliendo una vez más de la habitación

\- fue tan difícil dijo nijailin sonriente para luego tirarse a su cama

\- (esto no está bien)pensaba Emma

.

.

En la habitación de tofu y kasumi , tofu se encontraba sentado en la cama mientras que kasumi se vestía dentro del baño de la habitación

-(debo dejar de pensar en ella) se decía internamente el hombre de lentes

Flash back

Hace 3 semanas

En la sala familiar tofu y akari se encontraban redecorando la sala familiar

-crees que este cuadro debe de ir aquí preguntaba la chica la cual se encontraba montada en una escalera

\- me parece bien

\- voy a subirlo un poco más , Ahhh decía tratando de estirarse para subir el cuadro un poco , al hacer eso perdió el equilibrio , tofu rápidamente la tomo en brazos para que no callera quedando muy cerca de ella , los dos se miraron a los ojos y acercaron sus rostros hasta besarse

Fin del Flash back

Kasumi salió del baño y vio a su esposo el cual al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia,- tofu cariño sucede algo

-Emm no n-nada dijo nervioso

-ella se dispuso a pagar la luz para luego acostarse junto a su esposo a dormir

-( akari…) pensaba el hombre de lentes

.

.

En un vuelo destinado a los angeles

-estarás feliz le dijo ukyo a ranma el cual se encontraba sentado en el avión junto a ella

\- no empieces comento molesto

\- hijo puedes traer el pequeño bolso que tiene tu abuela, creo que hay deje mis medicamentos pidió ukyo

\- ya voy mama dijo takahashi caminando asía el asiento de su abuela que se encontraba veinte puestos más adelantes, - abuela, mi madre quiere sus medicamentos

\- ten mi bolso ahí están

El chico buscaba rápidamente encontrando sin querer una foto en las que se veían tres chicas muy hermosas (quienes serán),-abuela quienes son ellas

-Ah! Ellas son las tendo , las hijas del que fue mejor amigo de tu abuelo , ella es kasumi dijo señalando a una peli castaña , ella es nabiki indico a la peli corto con ojos marones , y ella es akane

\- (akane …sera la misma de la que hablaban mis padres , es muy , muy hermosa y tiene una sonrisa encantadora )pensaba el chico con una sonrisa boba

\- takahasi sucede algo pregunto nodoka

\- ¡no nada!, mejor me llevo los medicamentos

\- el chico se devolvió entregándole los medicamentos a su madre con miles de dudas en su mente

-Afffss no puedo creer que esto esté pasando

\- Ukio deja de exagerar

\- tuvimos que correr para llegar aquí y ade..decía ukio para luego ser interrumpida por la voz de una de las aeromozas , la cual oprimió un pequeño botón para comunicarse con los pasajeros ,- ya hemos llegado a destino , pueden desabrochar sus cinturones de seguridad , gracias por su atención

-bueno ahora si estarás feliz

-(ya llegue…akane) pensaba ranma en su interior

Continuara…..

Notas de autora:

Primero que nada lamento la tardanza,! le quiero desear feliz cumple años un querido amigo!, gracias por tu apoyo e ideas mi querida helen , créeme que si no fuera por ti no hago este capítulo Jkajska la pena, y le dedico este capítulo a mi querida y fabulosa Gina paola (para que luego no digas que no te tomo en cuenta )

mikasa jeager :gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo ,espero que te haya gustado , te mando un fuerte abrazo

jess :como ves al fin publique el capítulo , espero que te haya gustado , te mando un gran abrazo

chocolate boy : Jkjasajs no sé qué voy a hacer contigo wey , hely me dejaste loca con ese mensaje xD espero que te siga gustando , igual te voy a obligar a leer la historia

pupichan :Jejeje que bueno que te gusto la trama , espero que te siga gustando

guest: ¡al fin publique!, gracias por tu comentario

Ryaotaku :qué bueno que te gusto la trama! Te mando un fuerte abrazo

Jannika : Holis gracias por tu comentario ,espero que te siga gustando

Sav21samydeanspn: Jejeje como puedes ver ya publique el nuevo capitulo , gracias por el comentario

Gracias por todos los comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, acepto criticas , les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo …..


	3. Recuerdos que atormentan

HOLA!

los personajes le pertenecen a la marravillosa rumiko takahashi, salvo algunos creados por mi

-los personajes hablan

\- (los personajes piensan)

 _ **Dos chicas se encontraban gritándose en la azotea de la escuela furinkan**_

 _ **-donde esta?!-gritaba nabiki mientras lagrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos marones-Akane RESPONDE!-grita aún más fuerte la chica**_

 _ **-Y-yo …tuve que hacerlo-akane agacho la cabeza también llorando por la situación , no quería ver a su hermana ,no quería ver a nadie**_

 _ **-Akane cómo pudiste hacer esto? , se pudo solucionar …esto ..Esto ESTA MAL!-agarro su cabeza con sus dos manos**_

 _ **-nabi-biki yo ..tu no entiendes –dijo la chica- ¿qué le iba a decir a la familia?**_

 _ **-la verdad!-molesta con lágrimas en sus ojos**_

 _ **-¿la verdad?-enojada-n-no ..¿y que ranma sea infeliz para toda su vida?. No hare eso, ¡aquí la única culpable soy yo!**_

 _ **-akane él tiene derecho a saber ..No vas a guardar esto por siempre**_

 _ **-la peliazul lloraba terriblemente mientras su hermana la observaba, nabiki ya no se dignaba ni a mostrarle un poco de consuelo, ella se lo merecía ¿ o no?**_

-Akane se despertó sobresaltada con el cuerpo sudoroso y la respiración agitada, se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitación ¿porque había tenido ese sueño?..¿Porque otra ves?

-aún es temprano-miro el reloj que se encontraba aun lado de la cama en una pequeña mesa de noche que marcaba las 8:00 am–akane debes quitar eso de tu mente-hablo consigo misma mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza

.

.

Cambio de escena

-akane aún no despierta? –pregunto kasumi entrando a la recamara de nabiki

-no..debe estar muy cansada –dijo la chica de corto cabello vestida con un fino vestido color azul , tacones negros y chaqueta blanca

-veo que vas a salir ¿ a dónde?- pregunto kasumi curiosa

-me veré con alguien de la empresa?-mintió

-Umm bien (nabiki como si no te conociera ..Ya no creo ni una de tus mentiras)-kasumi puso una cara inocente y salió de la habitación

-(es mejor que no hable de esto con Fernando )-pensó la pelicorto cuando su celular sonó-hola shampoo .. Si ya voy .. No te preocupes …..Ahí nos vemos-colgó

.

.

Cambio de escena

Regina se encontraba en el balcón con la mirada perdida

FLASH BACK

Una peli negro esperaba en una de las bancas del parque con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando alguien se hizo presente y se sentó junto a ella

-para que me llamaste regina-le pregunto un hombre de bigote

-soun- sonrio –debo decirte algo

-bien... habla-curioso

-soun ¿tú me amas?-pregunto la chica viéndolo a los ojos

-pues claro ..Te amo mucho- sonrió y la tomo de la mano-ante esto ella sonrió a un mas

-bu-bueno veras ...Qué bueno que piensas así ya que ..Estoy em-embarazada-soun soltó su mano y puso una cara seria

-de que hablas?–dice el

-que. ..Estoy embarazada..haremos una familia , con tus hijas y..-soun la interrumpió

-debes abortar ese niño-serio y preocupado

-QUE!-grito ella – claro que no!...es nuestro hijo!-con lágrimas en sus ojos

-es tuyo ...NO MIO!-dijo el molesto ..aléjate de mi familia y nunca más te me vuelvas a acercar si no lo vas a abortar

-Claro que es tuyo!..y no lo abortare te guste o no! -soun le pego una bofetada a la chica

-no es mío!. No me hare cargo de él, así que olvídate porque no daré ni un peso para ayudarte y más vale que no te les acerques a mis hijas porque yo mismo te callare la boca

(Si mis hijas llegan a saber esto nunca me lo perdonaran)-pensó el mientras se alejaba de la chica que se mantenía sentada en la banca con lágrimas en sus ojos y una mano en su mejilla debido al golpe

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-(no sabes cómo te odio soun...Tuve que pasar noches de hambre y trabajo con mis hijas ...Sobre todo con Emma que no tuvo la culpa de lo idiota que fui..nijailin me preguntaba todas las noches por ti ..Por su padre. Y yo mentía diciéndole que algún día vendrías por nosotras ..Llegue tan lejos que comencé a vender drogas y alcohol para conseguir dinero y como consecuencia yo misma me hice adicta. Por suerte Salí de aquello…todo lo que me hiciste lo pagaran tus hijas ..Me vengare así como lo hice contigo..-pensaba la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios

.

.

Cambio de escena

Nabiiki bajaba las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo

-a dónde vas?-pregunto Fernando molesto

-eso no te incumbe primito-molesta soltándose del agarre

-ya pensaste como le dirás a akane tu secretito

-no se lo diré y tampoco tú. ..Más vale que te calles –amenazo ella

-hasta cuando seguirás con esto?- pregunto molesto el chico de lentes

-ese no es tu problema, déjame en paz – se alejó de él y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta fuertemente

.

.

Cambio de escena

-no puedo creer que hayas mandado a nuestro hijo a clases cuando llegamos apenas ayer por la noche- dijo molesta ukyo

-lo sé , cálmate ,es mejor que llegue el primer día de clases ...y así no estará atrasado con los estudios

-cómo es que se llama la tal escuela?-pregunto ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a su esposo

-preparatoria talkin-respondio el

-sabes no entiendo cómo es que lograste inscribirlo

-influencias ..Todo se logra con dinero

-si si ..¿ y cómo es que lograste que esta casa estuviera amueblada como si ya fuéramos vivido aquí por años?. Ya sabes tiene camas , cocina ..Tiene todo ¿ por cuánto tiempo planeaste esto?-pregunto molesta

\- ukyo se lo que piensas...Yo no he venido por ella

-pues más te vale –dijo ella saliendo de la habitación

FLASH BACK

Ranma buscaba a akane por toda la escuela pero extrañamente no la había visto en ningún lugar hasta que entro al salón y decidió preguntarle a ryoga

-oye sabes donde esta akane?- le pregunto al chico de la pañoleta el cual ya llevaba un año estudiando en furinkan

-no lo sé ..eres su novio ,deberías saberlo-molesto

-ryoga pensé que lo habías superado-se enfadó el

-pues no!.. No lo he hecho .. Ella aún puede ser mía!-ante esto ranma se enfadó apretando los puños

-sabes te diré dónde está ..se encuentra en dirección –dijo secamente

-ranma se relajó- ¿y que hace allí?

-¿akane no te dijo?. Le ofrecieron una beca en estados unidos , pensé que como su novio sabias –sonrió triunfante

-pues ..No- agacho la mirada

-nah , no te preocupes , no aceptara- dijo ryoga

-cómo sabes? Ella te dijo?-molesto y curioso

-Affss eso es más que obvio saotome ,ella se quedara pero por ti , ¿es que no lo ves? , tu impides que ella sea feliz, tu sabes tan bien como yo que akane es una mujer inteligente y podría superarse si tu no estuvieras en el medio de su vida

-eso…pero si ella no quiere ir es otra cosa- dijo ranma

-claro que quiere ir ella me lo dijo, Tú solo eres un obstáculo para akane ,además te conviertes en mujer y eso es .. ¿ qué chica va a querer eso?...¿ tú crees que akane va a ser feliz?

FIN DE FLASH BACK

(Tenías razón en algo ryoga…akane nunca iba a ser feliz a mi lado)pensaba ranma

.

.

Cambio de escena

-¿no entiendo porque te pones así lisa?-dijo Fernando viendo como su esposa empacaba

-¿Qué no ves que esto está empeorando?-dijo ella molesta

-¿ y las niñas que?-dijo el molesto

-fernando quiero el divorcio y rasary y Gabriela ya no son unas niñas, ambas tienen 15 y vendrán conmigo al igual que tu hermana la cual a diferencia de ti si me apoya –salió de la habitación dejando a Fernando molesto

Cambio de escena

-lisa ya hablaste con Fernando –pregunto kasumi

-si ¿ porque?

-desde hace una semana lo he pensado y quiero que te lleves a mis hijos omar,sebastian y andres contigo , ya empaque sus maletas y ya hable con ellos

-kasumi ire a España ¿lo sabes no?, además me iré en 3 horas

-lo sé , ya todo está listo , es mejor que te los lleves

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-yo tengo mis razones (sé que algo malo va a pasar y no quiero que mis hijos estén aquí)-sé que los cuidaras , no te preocupes ,estoy embarazada y no quiero estresarme más de la cuenta ..además ellos se divertirán con ustedes ..(Es lo mejor)

.

.

Cambio de escena

Akane se encontraba en la cocina cuando Fernando apareció

-veo que despertaste akane

-si así es..¿y lisa?

-lisa saldrá de viaje junto a las niñas..

-Oh ya veo, ¿dónde están nijailin y Emma?

-en la preparatoria-respondió en chico de lentes

-Umm bien

-¿ akane porque no te buscas un trabajo como educadora?-pregunto el

-¿tú crees? Nunca lo había pensado

Si claro… Eres joven porque no( así de una vez por todas descubres a tu hermanita)

.

.

Cambio de escena

Nodoka y genma se encontraban en la sala junto a ranma

-pero no entiendo-dijo ranma

-hijo es mejor que nos vallamos –dijo nodoka

-se devuelven a nerimar?-pregunto el

-si ..si es lo mejor..además no quiero pelear más con ukyo se ha puesto insoportable-dijo nodoka molesta

-nos iremos en el vuelo de la noche-afirmo genma

-bueno…no los obligare a quedarse pero saben que pueden volver

-si lo sabemos hijo-decia genma cuando sono su teléfono-Hola..am si claro..adios kasumi

-era kasumi?-pregunto ranma

-si..me pregunto si tú y ukyo irán a la reunión de esta noche

-pues claro que iremos. ..Claro que sin takahashi –dijo ranma

-me parece bien hijo ,siempre es bueno reencontrarse con viejos amigos-dijo nodoka

.

.

Cambio de escena

Nabiki estaba en un restaurante, sentada esperando pacientemente

FLASH BACK

-los tendo y saotome estaban sentados en la sala todos reunidos tal como lo pidió ranma

Apareció ranma junto a ukyo y todos se pusieron de pie, unos molestos y otros sorprendidos como la peli azul

-les dije a todos que nos reuniéramos porque ya decidí quien será mi esposa-hablo ranma

-bien hijo ..Supongo que será akane ya que ella es tu novia o eso nos hicieron entender hace tres meses-dijo genma

-no papa ..No es akane-la peli azul mantenía la mirada baja, ya lo veía venir

-ukyo sonrió feliz mente y le dedico una mirada cómplice a nodoka que no pasó desapercibida por nabiki

-(ranma como siempre tan idiota..)Miro a su hermana y se veía desbastada (debo solucionar esto)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-nabiki tenía la mirada perdida cuando alguien se hizo presente

-Hola nabiki-dijo shampoo

-Hola..es mejor que hablemos

-si, ser mejor

-bien..fernando quiere que le diga la verdad a akane

-ya ver ..Bueno en todo caso nunca pasar eso ¿verdad?

-shampoo yo no sé , estoy cansada de mentirle a mi hermana –ante esto shampoo se molestó y cerro los puños

-nabiki tu entender lo que estar diciendo

-lo sé ..Tranquila por los momentos no diremos nada

-por los momentos?-se alteró shampoo-esto nunca tenerse que saber

-creo que tienes razón pero no están fácil

-¿nabiki como ser que tú y tu familia, venir a los Angeles?, tu nunca contarme- pregunto la chinita

-pues nunca se dio la ocasión de esta conversación...veras cuando ranma eligió a ukyo como esposa, aquella beca que akane estaba negando la acepto y mi padre no quería dejar sola akane así que compramos la casa y como nuestro primo Fernando nos ayudó, dejamos que él y su familia viviera con nosotros, desde entonces yo trabajo en la empresa y akane es administradora y viaja cada mes

-Ah ya entender ..Bueno después de que los tendo irse a mi familia no le vio mal hacer lo mismo,nabiki ..¿no creer que akane ya pasar por mucho? No creo que ella perdonar lo que has hecho

-se lo que tratas de hacer pero nadie es mejor manipulando a la gente que yo, así que ahórratelo –dijo nabiki

-saber que , yo irme ,No querer hablar más de esto-dejando sola a la peli corto

.

.

Cambio de escena

-nijailin , NIJAILIN –gritaba Emma corriendo por los pasillos persiguiendo a su hermana

-¿qué quieres?-dijo nijailin molesta

-¿adónde vas?-pregunto Emma

-Affss no sé , ya entre a tres clases y no hice nada malo ¿ feliz?

-no, no estoy feliz –molesta

-Affss que me importa – corrió alejándose de su hermana la cual trato de perseguirla pero se tropezó con alguien

-Ah perdón –se disculpó Emma

-no hay problema –dijo un chico de cabello negro

-Ah está bien- Emma sonrojada lo cual le pareció divertido al chico

-soy miguel-dijo el

-soy Emma

.

.

Cambio de escena

-que mandaste a nuestros hijos adonde!-gritaba tofu mirando a su esposa

-deje que se fueran con lisa ¿Qué tiene de malo?-respondio kasumi

-pues que no me hayas dicho y que te importe tan poco ..ya deben estar en el aeropuerto y a ti ni te importa si están bien o no , tu siempre me guardas secretos ¡estoy cansado!-dijo tofu saliendo de la habitación en la cual de pronto apareció Regina

-valla tu esposo si es encantador-dijo con sarcasmo

\- no molestes quieres ..Aprovechando que estas aquí quería hablar contigo sobre nijailin

-Umm ¿ qué pasa?

-nada solo que creo que deberías ponerle un poco más de control a tus hijas –respondió kasumi

\- escucha yo sé cómo cuidar de mis hijas y a diferencia de ti no necesito que alguien más me los cuide, deja de meterte con mis hijas y preocúpate por salvar tu matrimonio

-mi matrimonio?-pregunto ella molesta

-sí..así como lo escuchas –dijo y salió de la habitación

.

.

Cambio de escena

Akane se encontraba sentada leyendo en su habitación cuando nabiki entro

-akane puedo hablar contigo-pregunto la peli castaña

-claro-dijo akane

-veras ..es que falta poco para la reunión-se acercó a su hermana y se sentó junto a ella

-lo sé ..no te preocupes

-y eso no te incomoda que kuno venga?-pregunto akane

-para nada

-oye estuve pensado en ser maestra suplente en la preparatoria donde estudian las chicas, ya que me han dado las vacaciones en el trabajo seria genial hacer algo mientras

-nabiki se tensó-n-no creo que sea buena idea…eso ha de ser fastidioso

-bueno ya llame a la preparatoria y no tuvieron ningún problema es más me aceptaron como profesora suplente, menos mal que Fernando me dio la idea

-(con que Fernando eh)-pensaba nabiki

.

.

Cambio de escena

-hijo que tal las clases-pregunto ukyo viendo a takahashi llegar y cerrar la puerta

-Bien..¿a dónde van?-pregunto al ver a sus padres vestidos formalmente

-iremos a encontrarnos con viejos amigos-respondió ranma

-si, eso-algo molesta ukyo

-y los abuelos?-pregunto el ojiverde

-regresaron a nerimar-respodio ukyo

-Umm enserio, pensé que se quedarían (aunque no me extraña sabiendo cómo se ha portado mi madre últimamente)¿ iré con ustedes a aquella reunión?

-por supuesto que no!-dijo ukyo totalmente enojada

-no, no iras, es mejor que te quedes en casa, has de estar muy cansado-dijo ranma

-si claro (porque actuaran así) pensaba el chico

.

.

Todos en la casa tendo se encontraban unos sentados en el comedor como nijailin ,Emma y Regina ,otros en el sofá como kasumi, nabiki , tofu en la cocina y akane ni siquiera había salido de su habitación aunque ya estaba vestida con un vestido azul claro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla , tacones negros y su pelo suelto el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura ,y usando un poco de maquillaje en su rostro

-(ya han pasado 16 años desde que no nos vemos…ranma) pensaba la chica para sus adentros observándose en el espejo

Continuara…

Gina jiji: Jaja que bueno que te gusto te adoro, besos

Chocolate boy 3:pero amors gracias por tu comentario, abrazos

Sav21:gracias por tu comentario ,la verdad es que si estoy yendo muy rápido , tratare de ir lo más lento posible y hacerlo mejor ,cualquier opinión o idea de tu parte la aceptare con mucho gusto

RyaOtaku:que bueno que te gusto el capi y estoy de acuerdo contigo para el amors no hay edades Jajaksak te mando otro otro abrazo(que pasada yo)Jajaja besos

Patohf:que bueno que te gusto la historia , me alegre mucho cuando leí tu comentario ya que eres una gran escritora , muchos besos para ti

Mikasa Jeager:hermana gracias por tu comentario y por ayudarme , te adoro , te mando un fuerte abrazo

Pupichan:que bueno que te gusto el capi , me alegro ver tu comentario , te mando un fuerte abrazo

Nancyricoleon:Jajaja lo lamento perooo yes ese tofu se trae algo con akari ,tranquis que poco a poco se entenderá lo que está sucediendo en la historia (lo mio es el misterio)Jajaja besos

Gracias por los comentarios

Por cierto antes de que se me olvide Jaja podrían ,quizás ,porfavorsito seguir esta página de una prima y mía en Facebook (WorldSandy")Ahhhhh y una cosa más ,me falta poco para regresar a clases en la prepa y si no actualizo pronto es por el tiempo, ahora sii besos y abrazos a todos, chau


End file.
